


Blue Velvet

by Thetearsthatkeeponflowing



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Velvet, Bobby Vinton, Dancing, F/M, Love, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetearsthatkeeponflowing/pseuds/Thetearsthatkeeponflowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wore Blue Velvet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to listen to the song that inspired this reader insert please look up the Bobby Vinton version of Blue Velvet not the Lana Del Rey. I didn't even know she did a version of the song until I was told because i'm not a fan, don't kill me lol. I grew up listening to Bobby Vinton's version and its the one that got me to write this. 
> 
> Key :  
> (y/n) - Your name  
> (e/c)- Eye colour  
> ( H/c) - Hair colour 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one shot.

**Blue Velvet**

 

Today was your 2000th birthday and though it was a joyus occasion for your family you did not care much for the extravagance that would be thrown your way, tonight in particular.Having spent many hundreds of years as a guard in King Thranduil’s kingdom you were now much more accustomed to the feel of hard metal on your skin, flat but maneuverable boots, not anything your father the royal Tailor and Cobbler made for Sindarin elves he was in service to, yet you knew he had spent much of his free time on a dress and shoes for you to wear today at the birthday party he had asked the King to allow him to throw in one of the smaller halls in the palace and you could not refuse without feeling incredibly ungrateful.

“You look beautiful (Y/N)” Your sister smiled as she tucked in the final stray( H/C) hair into the elaborate hairstyle she and your mother had spent the better part of four hours making from the mess you kept it in . You nodded slowly not quite believing her touching a scar that ran from your left eyebrow down to the middle of your cheek, a present from a particularly nasty Spider.  
“ I thank you sister but you and I are probably seeing two different things.” You said. Huffing slightly she hugged you from behind both of you staring at your reflections in the mirror.  
“ Nonsense, You are beautiful and if you think the scar makes abit of difference you’re wrong, it does not.” Standing abit more straight she sighed. “ When did you become so hard hm (Y/N)? You used to be such a happy little elfling. I remember how excited you used to be to get dressed up and twirl around in one of father’s creations. Please at least for tonight, if not for us but yourself, let that girl show.” With that she left the room, leaving you with your mother who had been silent the whole time carefully watching you. She stood and placed a hand on your shoulder giving you a comforting smile. “ I did not give birth to anything short of perfection and I want some grandbabies so you better get out there and show those single elves what I gave you.” she joked before reaching for hand to lead you out of your chambers. You cracked a smile that had not been seen in many years amused by your mother.  
“Ok.”

Your father had been in the hall for the whole afternoon over seeing the decorations, instructing servants and greeting guests. He was starting to wonder if you would even turn up.  
“Eärendur” Came a deep voice from behind him. Turning to the sound of his name he almost jumped in surprise but managed to compose himself in time. “ My King. It is a honor to see you here” he turned his head slightly to Legolas “ You as well my Prince. I did not think you would be attending tonight, I know you have many things to do.” Thranduil swayed his hand dismissively. “ Nonsense, It would be ungrateful of me not to attend the celebrations, you and your family have been faithful servants and good friends to my son and I.” Legolas nodded in agreement before looking around for his friend,you, and frowning. “ Surely we have not come too late to greet the birthday girl? I have not seen her since we entered.” Your father shook his head and scratched his neck. “ (Y/N) has not arriv-” his sentence tottered to a stop as his eyes widened. The King and Prince took this as a cue to turn around and see what had made the man stop mid sentence

_She wore blue velvet_   
_Bluer than velvet was the night_   
_Softer than satin was the light_   
_From the stars_

There you stood at the entrance of the hall looking slightly uncomfortable with the gazes that you were now getting. The dress your father had made for you was truly his masterpiece. An almost hypnotic blue velvet he had never seen before donned your body, holding it in all the right places and accentuating all of your curves. The off shoulder neckline was littered with small white diamonds. As Legolas’ eyes trailed over your form he saw that there was a slight train to the skirt that also had diamonds sewn onto it in the pattern of the constellations. Your (H/C) was pulled behind you in an elaborate hairstyle strewn with pearls and daisies.

Legolas thought that he had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life nor was ever likely to again. As you moved more into the room with a gentle nudge from your mother he almost became engulfed in complete rapture. Thranduil watched both his son and you very carefully.

_She wore blue velvet_   
_Bluer than velvet were her eyes_   
_Warmer than May her tender sighs_   
_Love was ours_

After your mother had dragged you from your room she and your sister had made great efforts to get you to relax and it had worked. You were genuinely excited. The room was generously packed when you entered. The feeling of someone watching you intensely wouldn’t leave you and when you turned your head to meet the person’s gaze you couldn’t believe it was Legolas. You had been friends with him since you were children and in love with him just as long but he had always treated you almost like a male friend, had always gazed at you with nothing but a warm friendly manner. The look of pure adoration made you blush slightly and release a soft sigh. As though involuntarily your bodies gravitated to each other. He took your hand and you both moved to the dance floor where the other occupants were moving graciously. Slowly you started to sway.

_Ours a love I held tightly_   
_Feeling the rapture grow_   
_Like a flame burning brightly_   
_But when she left, gone was the glow of_   
_Blue velvet_

When had this duckling finally realised she was a swan Legolas thought to himself as he twirled you around the room, it seemed to somehow have happened while he blindly watched you from the careful protection of the title friend he painstakingly kept. He had always liked you as more than just friends, even when you became a hardened guard and began to speak gruffly, more than the daughters of the courtiers who gave his father false words and he was sure his father had known that, which is why he had not made him marry any of them, but Legolas had never gathered the courage to tell you how he felt.

The crowds slowly dissipated as the two of you danced and soon you were the only couple dancing, not that either of you noticed. Your mother squealed in happiness and Thranduil raised a neat eyebrow at her making her stop abruptly but when he gave her a smirk she continued to squeal and clap her hands. She shook the nearest person next to her in excitement which happened to be your father. “ Finally!”

You couldn’t believe that you were finally in the Prince’s arms. You had dreamed about this moment for so many years and it was even better than your imagination could come up with. Was it even proper to be this close. You didn’t know and right now you didn’t care. Legolas wondered at how your body fit his perfectly as though made to be there, he wanted to make sure he would always be able to have it by his side. Pausing himself and you he looked into your (E/C) before opening his mouth.  
“ (Y/N) I -” He was cut off abruptly by the door of the hall flying open and a guard running toward his father in a panicked state.  
“ Your majesty there are Spiders attacking the castle walls.” Thranduil nodded and excuse himself moving swiftly from the hall. You turned to Legolas and released his grip from his.  
“ I must go and assist the other guards.” you said determinedly. He shook his head.  
“ No, not tonight.”  
“ If not tonight then when? this is my job.” moving toward him again you stroked his cheek and gave him a smile before picking up the bottom of your dress and running through the now terrified crowd, the stray bits of fabric you could not keep grasp of billowing behind you.

He followed after you.

Legolas didn’t know when he would ever get the chance to see this side of you again but he would keep the memory of you smiling in that dress in his mind for as long as the Valar permitted him life.

The next morning he had been informed you had been gravely injured when the two of you had been separated and that you were being cared for in the medical wing of the Palace. As he stared at your pale and broken body on the bed he swore he saw blue velvet through his blurred vision.

_But in my heart there'll always be_   
_Precious and warm, a memory_   
_Through the years_   
_And I still can see blue velvet_   
_Through my tears_


End file.
